An Unfortunate Day In The Life Of Crowley
by Niknakz93
Summary: A good films on Tv, the Hellhounds a footrest. What happens-? Work calls. Then it gets worse when you find out you have to snog a make up loving guy- really great  !  Oh! Get back and find out the hounds peed on the damn rug? Double great! What a day...
1. Joys of being King

Crowley was sat on his sofa, feet on his Hellhound back- although, it kept baring its teeth at him, but Crrowley just scowled and ignored it.

Stupid mutt...

Just then, a film came on the screen- The Omen.

'Ah- much better.' he said, crossing his ankles, making the hound grumble at him once more. Crowley poured himself a glass of whisky by snapping his fingers- sure, being a demon had its perks.

But then, one of the downsides sudenly hit him like a slap in the face.

Someone was calling him- a stupid human.

Crowley groaned an glanced at the screen; the film looked good. Then again... work was calling.

He sighed and took his feet of the hound, making it raise its head, surveying the demon through dark eyes.

Crowley scowled. 'Don't you dare pee on the rug! Its imported!' The hound yawned, putting its great head back down.

He continued scowling as he pulled the black jacket of his suit on. 'I'll turn you into a rug, and make Cruella DeVille look like a saint if you do!' he warned the hound.

It ignored him.

Typical (!)

'You called?'

The young man at the crossroads almost jumped in shock at Crowleys voice.

'Uhh-? Yes?' He said, brown eyes wide.

_Urgh _Crowley thought. _He's wearing make up!_

Lipstick...

Crowley sighed internally- why was it always guys-? He wasn't complaining...

But snogging make uppered guys wasn't big on his "To do" list.

Crowley shrugged. 'What can I get ya-?' he asked, putting his hands in his pocket. The guy just stared, causing Crowley to sigh in exasperation.

'Don't mean to rush you- but I'm missing a damn good film!' He scowled. The man recoiled.

'I- I want this girl to fall in love with me.' He just said. Crowley groaned inside- humans and their emotions. Sure- he wasn't as jumped up as most of them were.

After all- he wanted to live. What good was being in Hell when you could be living in luxuary on earth?

Stupid Lucifer.

He sighed. 'Fine, fine- you get the chick for ten years, I get the end of my film. Capeche?'

The man stared, then held out his hand.

'Deal.' he just said. Crowley looked down at the hand, a sigh trying to escape.

He wished.

'It's gonna take more than that to seal the deal.' He said to the guy,who frowned.

Crowley growled. 'Just make sure you wipe that goddamn lipstick off! Im not looking like a baboons ass on the job!'

The man still didn't understand.

Crowley sighed- this guy was such a stupid idiot!

He was gonna have to get straight to the point if he wanted to see the end of his damn film!

_'Just freaking kiss me already sweetheart!' _

**Ok! As promised- My first Crowley fic:) I was wondering what he would do if he had to snog a guy with make up and lipstick on... so viola! A day in the life of Crowley! Hmm... I wonder if he ever got to see the end of The Omen? Next chapter up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	2. Stupid Dog!

Crowley was wiping the damn bright red lipstick off him-

Baboons ass was correct!

He sighed and reappeared home.

_'Oh you stupid freaking mutt!'_

He glared down at the Hellhound- his imported... expensive! Persian rug was ruined. 'Its not a chew toy!' He yelled at the hound, which just opened an eye lazily and gave a wide and obvious.

_That thing knows what its done_ Crowley scowled, snapping his fingers and repairing the claw marks to a certain extent. Great! It was ruined!

'Oh, go and do Lucifer's leg already! Maybe he can sort your screwed up, numbskull head out!' Crowley yelled at the Hellhound, which just raised its head and tilted it to one side-

The cockyl little-!

Crowley groaned and sat down, hoping to catch the end of The Omen. He was in luck; he had half hour left.

And so, wiping the lipstick residue of which had survived his persistant rubbing, the TV clicked on.

The hound stood up, and layed down in front of the screen. Being about five foot on all fours...

This was _freaking annoying!_

_'shift!' _Crowley very nearly roared. The hond didn't move, prompting Crowley to get up and literally try to push the dog away from i front of the TV.

It growled, bearing its teeth at him. Crowley's eyes narrowed.

'Oi! I'll call the dog catcher in a moment!'

The hound made a sound that was very nearly a groan, and got up, hauling its massive body to behind the sofa.

Crowley sighed in relief- the mutt had pissed off.

He made a glass of whisky, then set it down on the little table.

But when he raised it to his lips, he found it empty. He growled, making the glass shatter.

'_DOG!' _He yelled, looking over the back of the sofa to see the hound licking its lips.. with his whisky.

Although, it turned tail and ran once Crowley got up and chased it out of the house.

He slammed the back door shut and turned away-

Finally some peace.

Then came the scratching at the door.

Crowley almost yelled in frustration. It wasn't fair!

**Well, last chapter of my little Crowley special! Hope you like it! If I get enough attention on it- I'll do a proper full-length Crowley fic. Reviews much loved! X Nic**


End file.
